Baka Neko
by YugelChan
Summary: first time posting a story. Iluto is an pure blood vampire and what with the wizard stuff and zero Amu? oh well just read it to find out! SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1: Good News

**Baka Neko _ Chapter 1:The Good News**

**Legnier: first time posting on fanfic /**

**Ikuto: Why i am here anyway?**

**Legnier: Oh hi Iku-neko**

**Ikuto: *waves lizily* Yo**

**Legnier: Hehehe**

**Yugel: *roll her eyes* Can you just start the story? Zero-nii-san disclaimer please?**

**Ikuto: *eyes twitching* (in: Who's Zero?)**

**Zero: She don't own Vampire knight,Shugo chara and any of it's character**

**Legnier: O.O why does Zero from vampire knight is here? _**

**Vampires: Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Yugel, Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau, Fujisaki Nigihiko, Sanjou Kairi, Sanjou Yukari Anakawa Tsukasa**

**Not Vampires: : Hinamori Amu, Ichinomiya Hikuzu, Souma Kuukai, Mashiro Rima, Yuuki Yaya, Hotori Tadase Yamamoto Lulu Yamabuki Saaya Nekaidou Yuu _**

**Normal POV**

Yugel sat at the roof again avoiding her Nii-san's demand to her

"Damn. Why the moon is too bright" She complained to herself

"Yugel-chan don't be like that look at the senary it's so beautifull" Her godess chara scold her

In respones she just roll her eyes "I miss the life life outside this mansion. I wonder what is going on now outside?" She ask to herself

"Don't worry Dearest sister"

She jump slightly of her Nii-san's voice

"Nii-Nii-san"

"So your'e avoiding my demands again eh?" Ikuto say playfully while smirking

"N-no i-i ju-just need fre-fresh air" She said stuttering

"Oh? Really?. Too bad you are not on the living room, i have some good news" ikuto said still smirking

"Good news?"

"Yes dearest sister. It's about the world outside this mansion" Yugel's eye widened

"Nii-san tell me" she beg with pleading eyes

"I tell you if you clean my room first" Her Nii-san demanded

"...fine...but...be sure you tell me the news if you don't i kill you"

Her Nii-san grin

**After the cleaning**

"Oiiii now tell me" Yugel muttered

"Okay fine fine,call your'e sister first"

Yugel frown at her Nii-san Then she imidietlly walk upstairs to Utau's room

She knock at the door once and after a few seconds the door open to reveal a annoy blonde pigtail girl

"What?" Her sister asks annoy

"Nii-san has a good news about the outside world"

Utau's eye widened but after a few seconds back to it's original sizes

"Really?" Utau asked happily Yugel just nod in respones than Utau grab her sister's hand and run happily downstairs

Finally they reach the living room. There their brother waiting patiently

"Ikuto what is the good news?" Utau exclaimed excitedly

Ikuto sigh before saying "Wearegoingtoschool" He say quickly

"Huh?" Yugel and Utau asked in unison

"I say we...are...going...to...school. Are you happy now?. Crystal?" He says

"Yaaaaay" the two girls jump happily Ikuto just chuckle _

L**egnier: How was it?**

**Amu:i am not in the chapter**

**Legnier:it's okay Amu you will be there soon**

**Via:Zero kun~ *chase Zero***

**Legnier: Via?**

**Lucy: *sigh* do the honors or else *Pull's Vampire Gun**

**Yugel: *sigh* fine i will do the honors but that dosen't mean that i'm scared…well so R&R**

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAP!**

**Two new housemates**

**Lucy: i wonder who is this new two housemates**

**Yugel: It's N—**

**Me:*covering Yugel's mouth* DON'T SPOIL THEM!**

**Yugel: *bite your hand***

**Me: Ow! *let go***

**Lucy: anyway please watch out for the next chapter to know who is the new idiots**

**Two new housemates: We are not idiot…**


	2. Chapter 2 Two new housemates

**Chapter 2: Two new housemates **

**Legnier: Okay here Chapter 2**

**Amu: Hey is this an Tadamu?**

**Legnier: In My Nightmare. As if!**

**Tadase: Why do you so hate TadAmu**

**Legnier: I.D.K, I just want ummm maybe bad boys?, for example Zero,kashino,kazune,kisshu,Natsume and of course IKUTOOOO!**

**Amu: Uh? Wow?**

**Utau: Okay can you answer this question who is you favorite anime girl?**

**Legnier: hmmm. Ah Ichigo from Yume-iro Patisserie, Hoshina Utau Ruka? Um from vampire knight, Mashiro Rima,Fujisaki Nadeshiko,and HINAMORI AMU~**

**Utau: Wow so i am on the list i thought many people hate me**

**Legnier:well i have a bad impression on you first when you force kiss Ikuto But i like the pairing kutau!**

**Utau:*blush***

**Eru:Oh My Gawd, Utau you are Blushing**

**Iru: It's Love**

**Eru: Shut up. Well let me do the disclaimer. Legnier devil does not own Shugo Chara**

**Legnier: what with the devil?! _**

**Ages: Vampires: Ikuto-18 Yugel-16 Utau-17 Nagihiko-16 Kairi-15 Yukari-22 Tsukasa-28 Normals: Amu-16 Hikuzu-16 Kukai-17 Rima-16 Yaya-15 Yuu-23 Lulu:-16 Saaya-16 Tadase-16 _**

**Amu's POV**

"Minna-san~" Nekaidou sensai called to get our attention to him

"We'll have a new studentS By next week so i will save the first row first line for them"

Room filled with groans,good byes with they're freinds,gossips,complains But me i don't have to worry because all my freinds are on first row Second line ,even Tadase-kun

"Wait speaking of the first line" Rima suddenly murmured to herself "Shoot they will sit in front of us" Rima muttered '_Wait what... ugh oh yea they will sit in front of us so we need to be friendly'_ I thought _

**Normal POV**

Two boys are in front of the Tsukiyomi's front gate while arguing

"Go on press the doorbell" The boy with a eye glasses that cover his blue eyes with a green hiar say

"Why me?" A girl (Nagi: U-uh?) Ahh i mean a boy with a long dark purple hair with amber eyes ask

"What so scary pressing the doorbell" The guy with a glasses say

"Oh! Yeah! It's not scary. So what about you?" The girl (Nagi:*black aura surrounds him*) Ah i mean the guy with purple hair retorted

The two start glaring at each other

"What the hell? i am that scary?" Suddenly Yugel appear at the front gate

The two boys froze

"Ah h-hi Yu-Yugel chan" Greeted the girl (Nagi:I am not…a girl *fire on his background*) i mean the purple hair gi-boy

"Hi there Nigihiko ,Kairi. Come in" Yugel greeted

Inside the mansion

**Ikuto's POV**

I see my sister walking with the two idiots

"He-hey Ikuto" Nagihiko greet me I just smile in response "Tsukiyomi" Kairi greet us,not just me because you now all p—-vampires live here are Tsukiyomi "Kairi how many times do i need to tell you to just call our first name?" Yugel say annoyed

"Anyways why do you drag us here" Nagihiko say and he say drag can he just say call

"From now on you will live here,with us and go schooling with us too. We will have a mission" i mumble in on breathe

Nagihiko and Kairi jaw drop but after a few seconds Nagihiko response "Umm...sure...but can we pack our things first?"

I just nod in response

**Legnier: Okay what do you think?**

**Amu: I think this story is more on Ikuto**

**Legnier:Hmm no**

**Ikuto: *appears behind Amu while theres a cute Yugel tugging in his arms* Someone mentioned my name?**

**Amu: Ahhhh— *heart attack***

**Legnier: O/O**

**Lucy: Uh *pulls samurai sword lizilly* the *yawn* honors *yawn *attack yoru unconsiously***

**Yoru: nya~ *dodge atack* R *dodge atack* &R nya~**

**Lucy::*stops attacking Yoru then fall asleep***

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAP!**

**Me: Amu gives the new transfer students a new lovely nicknames ^^**

**Yugel: it's not lovely for me!**

**Ikuto: My nickname…dosen't suits my real personality *look at Amu***

**Amu: W-What?! Anyway please wait for the next chapter to find out what is the nicknames that i give them**


	3. Chapter 3: Nicknames

**Legnier: Hi Minna . KL-chan thanks for reviewing ^^**

**Amu:Hi**

**Ikuto: Yo**

**Fangirls: *faint***

**Amu: (secretly jealous) hmph!**

**Ikuto: *look at Amu with a smirk* Jealous are we?**

**Amu:As if!**

**Ikuto: *chuckle***

**Amu: What?! *blushing a bit***

**Iluto: *walk away without saying a word . His hand on his pocket***

**Amu:*still blushing* ...**

**Legnier: Oh well please the disclaimer**

**All:...**

**Lrgnier: Lu— *Cover mouth by Yugel***

**Yugel: *still covering Legnier's mouth* Oh gosh please don't ever call that Jerk . I do the dislaimer. Legnier do not own and never will. shugo chara or any of it's character**

**Lucy: Who call me jerk?!**

**All: *run for their life***

**Lucy: *chase Shugo Chara's cast with a axe on her hand* _**

_**A/N: Ohhhh i forgot to say that there are Shugo Chara**_

_**One week pass**_

**Monday**

**Normal POV**

" CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG" The ringing alarm clock imminently Thrown to the wall by Yugel. A noisy loud crash hear to the room

"Gahh! What the hell" Yugel shout startled. She look at the broken alarm clock confuse

"Yugel-chan are you ok i hear a crash sound here". Yugel saw Nagi standing in front of my door

"Umm i think i throw the alarm clock on the wall?"

Nagi sweatdrop "Is she serious? She don't know if she throw the alarm clock or not, isn't it obvious?" Nagi whisper to himself but because of her sensitive ears like her brother's she can still hear it

"So what the hell are you whispering now?" She ask getting angry

"Ah i-i sa-say tha-tha-that w-w-we have a sch-school t-today, you know" He stuttered

'Wow record breaking stuttering?' Yugel thought

**Yugel's POV**

Time to go school

"Ohh my god ohh my god. Ikuto i'm getting nervous" Utau mumbled

"Ohhh so how come vampire like us get nervous?" Kairi say while pushing his glasses up. I shot him a glare that saying to shut up

"Well Kairi, it don't make a sense, it dosen't mean that vampires can't get nervous or no emotions,what do you think are us a wicked witch" Nagi say the last part while looking at me

"Ohhh seriously? _C.R.O.S.S.D.R.E.S.S.E.R"_ I mumble teasingly In response he just gulp hard and shut his mouth

"Can you all shut up i can't focus on driving can't you?" Ikuto say irritatedly "Che" i say crossing my arms

**Amu's POV**

"Hmmmm Rima do you think we can get along with the new transfer students?" I ask Rima

"Depends on their personality" Rima say boredly

"What if they have shugo charas that's means that we'll should get along with them right?"

Rima finally snapped her head to me and there,theres her face have frown

"Are you dumb?"

"Huh?"

"God Amu!. It does not mean that if they have shugo charas we should be friend with them. Choose your friend Amu" Then after that she dismiss the conversation by snapping her head again on her undone homework

I sigh. "Minna san~, remember the transfer student?" Sensei ask politely "Hie" everyone said in unison

"Well they are here now . So kids come on now" Sensei order the transfer students to entered the classroom

First i saw a blonde hair girl into a pigtails with violet eyes "Tsukiyomi Utau" The girl named Utau or from now on i will nickname as Ms anti social, ask why? Look at here face she look very very very pissed. The next girl i saw is i girl with length waist purple her with amber eyes and she wear a boys uniform? Oh well but there a smile cross on her or his face "Ohayou Minna,the name is Fujisaki Nagihiko" the guy say so he is not a girl well i think he is Mr Freandly,because his smile never leave his face. Next is a guy wit a green hair,blue eyes and he wear a eye glasses "Sanjou Kairi" The guy say that will be now known as Mr class prez, oh well look at him he really look smart. Next i saw is a dirty blonde hair that reach her knees and a strawberries pink eye her face is blank as in emotionless "...Tsukiyomi Yugel" the girl finally spoke,well now she is Ms emotionless. And last i see a guy with midnight blue hair and a sapphere eyes,okay i admit it to myself he look hot "Yo Tsukiyomi Ikuto" ohhh well i know what i call him Mr Playboy

"Amu-chan look" Dia whisper to me and points at the new transfer students shugo charas... wait... SHUGO CHARA!

I**kuto: *smirk* Hot eh?**

**Amu: *blushes* shuddup**

**Ikuto:* chuckles***

**Yugel: How dare you call me Ms emotionless.. You… you Ms dense *smirk at Amu***

**Amu:De-Dense! I am not dense!**

**Yugel:okay oblivious then**

**Amu:what? What? Why?**

**Yugel:ohh wan't explanation Well you are dense and obvlious. Because you don't even realize Nii-sans feeling Always the kiddy king the kiddy king. Ughhhh so thats my ranting on ya**

**Amu: Eh? . I thought i hear you say explaination not ranting**

**Yugel :Yeah whatever**

**Lucy: Tch. R&R !**

**_PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAP!_**

**The Plan**

**Lucy: Amu and Rima have a plan on making friend with the transfer students**

**Amu: AND RIMA IS SO UNFAIR!**

**Rima: What's so unfair about it?!**

**Amu: *pouts* Unfair unfair unfair**

**Me: *sweatdrop* anyway please wait for the next chap to kmow what is the plan and…to know why Rima is unfair to Amu…**


	4. Chapter 4: The plan

**Ikuto: *sigh***

**Amu: *sleeping***

**Yugel: *sleeping***

**Yaya: *eating candies***

**Legnier: Ummmm... what's happening here?**

**Ikuto: *sleeping with Amu***

**Legnier: D8. They are so energetic right?**

**Shugo chara casts: *sleeping***

**Legnier: Ugh they're all sleeping... Ah! Lucy! LUCY!**

**Lucy: *Sleeping too***

**Legnier: *sigh* i'm alone. Well i own Shugo chara!**

**Minna: *imminently wake up* Never!. She don't own Shugo Chara *go back to sleep***

**Legnier: •_•**

* * *

_Recap_

_"Amu-chan look" Dia whisper to me and points at the new transfer students shugo charas... wait... SHUGO CHARA!_

_End of recap_

Amu's POV

They have Shugo Charas. Oh well i should listen to Rima, choose my Friend

I just nod my head to Dia

"Ah Well Kids please sit at first row,first line" Nekaidou sensei instructed to the new transfer students

I glance at Rima and she's looking at the purple hair dude, I elbow her softly but teasingly "New crush eh Rima?" I teased her,she blush "shut up Amu!" She whisper/yell to me, i giggle

'But Rima do you think we should befriend with them" i ask her

"Hmmm" she think for a second before shrugging her shoulderr"It depends on you!

"How about you?"

"If you do it i do it too" she say

"Ah Rima i have an idea" I poused to see her reaction

"And what is it?"

"How about we invite them on the Royal Garden" i suggested

Rima smile at me

"Sure i invite the Sanjou guy and the Fujisaki" she say the Fujisaki while faint blushing

"Su—" i about to agree when realization hit me she will invite two people meanwhile i'm inviting 3 peoples

"Hey wait it's not fair!" I shout/whisper to her

Rima stuck her tongue out to me "You!" She giggle "Amu it's Okay"

"No!"

"Amu~"

"No"

"Please Amu"

"No"

"P-p-please~" i look at Rima to see a tears i sigh before giving up

"Fine"

She smile at me and gave me a thumbs up I just roll my eyes

Rima's POV

_'Hahahahahaha Amu buy my fake tears hahahahahaha. I knew it her weakness is my tears!'_ I thought

* * *

L**egnier:LOL. FAKE TEARS I USUALLY USE IT ON SCHOOL TO GET AN ATTENTION TO MY CRUSH**

**Ikuto: Who's you're crush?**

**Legnier: secret**

**Lucy: *smirk***

**Legnier:*glance at Lucy with pleading eyes* Please don't tell them!**

**Lucy: I can't guarantee that**

**Legnier: please don't!**

**Yugel: Uh! Just R&R!**

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAP!**

Inviting Fujisaki and Sanjo

Amu: It's Time for Rima to shine!~

Rima: Shut it Amu!

Amu: *giggle* well next chap will be all Rima's POV~

Rima: I don't think so…

Amu: What do you mean?

Rima: WHATEVER! *walk away from Amu*

Amu: What with her? Anyway wait for the next chapter to know what tactic Rima use to invite Nagi!~

Rima: I SAID SHUT IT! *shout in a far distance


End file.
